


Stargazing

by KevlarMasquerade (nightsstarr)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsstarr/pseuds/KevlarMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Starfire's favorite passtimes, once the sun gets low enough, is stargazing. It quickly becomes one of Robin's, too. RobStar fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What is plot? Is that a thing that you are supposed to put in thing you write? Because you won't be finding that here. Whoops. Unless by plot you mean fluff.

Robin sighed. His eyes ached. He needed to take a break. Look at something other than his monitor for a few hours. Then come back to his computer. He glanced at the time in the bottom-right corner of his screen. Ouch, 11:15. Maybe not come back to the computer.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were patrolling, so the Tower was quieter than usual without their bickering and video game noises to fill it. Without their hourly your-turn's-over argument, Robin didn't even notice the time slipping by.  
  
He could train a little, but he felt more like relaxing. He wandered into the common room to find Raven meditating in front of the windows there. Trying to walk softly in order to keep from disturbing her, he crept across the room to grab something to drink from the fridge.  
  
"Azar, Robin," Raven muttered as he grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the shelf. "It's creepy, how quiet you are."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, letting the door close loudly. "I didn't mean to bug you."  
  
"That's okay. I'm used to Beast Boy interrupting me, anyway. Finally clawed your way out of the investigation room?"  
  
"Yep." He twisted the cap, a satisfying fshhh escaping from the bottle. At least something in that fridge was good. "Beast Boy and Cy check in yet?"  
  
"No. But nothing's blown up yet. So I figure we're okay," Raven answered sarcastically.  
  
"You're monitoring?"  
  
"Yes, Robin. Go take a break," Raven suggested. Robin saw her close her eyes again in the reflection on the window.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He exited the room quietly. He ambled down the hall, glancing into each room. The gym was empty, the sunroom was empty, the library was empty. He came to Starfire's room and typed in the code.  
  
Really, they should just start considering it their room. Since Tokyo, they'd been sharing a bed most nights. Only sharing a bed. They weren't ready for… the other thing. Not yet. Sometimes they'd retreat to Robin's room, but most nights he went to her in hers. She liked her bed better. The round mattress reminded her of home, apparently. Which was fine with him, because the round shape of the mattress made it smaller at the edges, so they slept cuddled closer to each other in her bed.  
  
He loved her room. Maybe that was part of the reason they hadn't made it their room. Everything was so Starfire, and he really didn't want to mess with it. The pink walls and rug made him smile. Initially, Starfire didn't strike him as a 'pink' type of girl. Not like Kitten. But the deep pink seemed to fit her.  
  
The room even smelled like her. Her pillow smelled like the raspberry of her shampoo. He wasn't sure exactly what her body wash was, something fruity. Possibly mangoes, or something more obscure like passionfruit.  
  
Her dresser was littered with various objects: her odd, sea-urchin type brush, vanilla body spray, some lip gloss and mascara- not that she wore either often- a loose picture of him, a framed picture of the two of them, a framed picture of the Titans, an odd, circular picture of her family and Galfore, bordered by what Robin supposed was the Tamaranean equivalent of a frame. A pink pad of paper and a pen, Tamaranean scrawled across it. She was teaching him, but he couldn't read it fluently yet. Speaking it was hard, too, although he was getting good at understanding it.  
  
Silkie was curled on her duvet, and Robin would have thought he was sleeping if it wasn't for the watchful eye the larva cracked open to observe him. Robin patted him on the head and snuck him a treat. Silkie didn't used to like Robin much, which was only fair, since Robin had ordered Starfire to take Silkie away initially. Robin also suspected that the larva didn't appreciate the way Robin took up much of Starfire's attention. But, through carefully sneaking him treats when Starfire's back was turned, Robin was winning him over.  
  
Satisfied that there was no Starfire in here, Robin turned out the door and checked his own room. His room was much less personalized than Starfire's. His gel was on the dresser, and he'd put up a few collages of newspaper clippings on the walls. Nothing as dreary as what was in the investigation room. Pictures of Batman with various headlines, defeating certain villains, helping certain civilians took up a small portion of his room. There was a similar section of the Titan's accomplishments. His own picture of Starfire was on his desk, and he glanced down at it.  
  
Where was she? He was kind of disappointed that she didn't come to the investigation room sooner to collect him. She usually came to find him before he worked for too long. Maybe she wanted to be left alone. He pulled out his chair and opened his laptop on his desk. His background was of the five of them at the beach, taken a few weeks ago. Really, it was just an excuse to put a picture of Starfire in a bikini as his background without feeling creepy about it. Not that it was creepy. Lots of guys did the same thing. Beast Boy had a picture of Raven as his laptop's background before they even started dating with their girlfriends. Maybe if Star's background was something other than Silkie in a top hat and matching jacket and cane, he would feel less weird about it.  
  
He checked his email quickly. Nothing new, just a few old emails he always kept from Starfire from when he had to go back to Gotham for a few weeks. He liked reading them over sometimes. He drummed his fingers against his desk before closing his laptop and stood, blowing a puff of air out of his cheeks.  
  
He walked over to the stairs, sure that he knew where she was now. Mostly sure. He'd willingly bet Cyborg a month of dish duty that Starfire was on the roof.  
  
The night air was pleasantly warm. He was almost a little hot in his gear. The wind brushed against him gently, and the sound of the waves and smell of salt was welcoming. It was a pretty night. Starfire was lying flat on her back, her arms pillowed behind her. He approached quietly, but he was still surprised when she didn't acknowledge him.  
  
He peered down at her. Her eyes were gently closed, her breathing deep and slow. He kneeled down next to her before stretching out on his stomach, leaning on his elbows. He just looked at her for a minute. Some people looked washed out or monochromatic in the silvery light of the moon and the stars, but Starfire only looked more vibrant. Her skin glowed a soft orange, her hair seemed pink, caressed by the moonlight. The green gems at her chest and on her belt glinted in the starlight. Her eyelashes fluttered as she slept, dark against her tan skin, the shadows making it seem as though they stretched to her cheek.  
  
He scooted closer, bracing himself on his elbow, which he placed carefully on the other side of her chest. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her cheek gently.  
  
"Hey," he whispered gently, "Star."  
  
Her eyes fluttered half-open and she let out a sleepy, "Hm?"  
  
That made him smile. He loved the sleepy noises she made. He brushed his lips against her cheek. "Good morning, beautiful."  
  
She rolled her shoulders, stretching her back a little. She tilted her head away from him a little to look at him better. "Do not be silly. It is not morning."  
  
"You fell asleep on the roof," he said, removing his elbow from around her so that she had a little more space.  
  
"So it seems. I was meaning to go inside to retrieve you from your work, but the stars are so clear tonight." She fixed her gaze on the zenith, and the deep emerald seemed to glitter with the reflections of the little dots of lights.  
  
Robin glanced up briefly. "Yeah, I guess they are."  
  
"I can see Vega," she informed him. "There." She untangled one hand from her hair to point above her. "It is not the brightest star, but oh, Robin, it is the most beautiful."  
  
"Almost," he murmured.  
  
She didn't hear him. "And there is Sirius, the brightest even from my world."  
  
"Mmhmm." He was listening to her, but he wasn't focusing, really. He was thinking of how adorably excited she got when it came to stargazing. She knew the exact percentage of each element that created the stars. She knew the science as well as any astro-physicist, and in fact better than most because she'd actually experienced it. She didn't let that stop her from appreciating the simple beauty of the points of light in the dark night sky.  
  
"That cluster is the Andromeda system," she said, pointing to the left. She lowered her arm and brushed her bangs back so they fell into the rest of her hair, which was pooled around her like liquid silk.  
  
"Yep," Robin said distractedly, watching the way her hair shone in the white light of the moon as she moved her head even a little.  
  
"There is Centauri. You remember the diamond I have from one of its moons?" she asked, glancing at him.  
  
He met her gaze for a moment before turning his head to look at the sky. "Yeah, Centauri," he echoed.  
  
"There is Triangulum. The people there remind me of the inhabitants of Atlantis. The planets in that galaxy are covered in water, with the people creating land by tempering the underwater volcanoes so that they may create and launch shuttles into space."  
  
"That's really neat, Star."  
  
"You can hardly see without a telescope, Robin, but past the constellation you on this planet have named, the 'little dipper' is the galaxy Cetus. I have not been there, but Blackfire has. She says the collection of precious stones makes even the Centauri moons look deprived." Her hand dropped to the gem on her chest and she curled her fingers around it. "It is where we got the stones we wear. They are very precious."  
  
"Precious, got it," Robin parroted.  
  
She turned her gaze to him. "Are you even paying attention?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yep. Stargazing." He shifted his weight around and he touched her cheek with his gloved fingers. "I'm on it."  
  
She smiled at him. "If you wish to do something else…"  
  
"Nope. I'm good. Keep going." He put his elbow back underneath his chest, looking interestedly down at her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him but she settled her head back on her wrists. "The Circinus Galaxy is home to plant life that I have never seen anywhere else. The flowers came in colors I could not even begin to describe." She paused, waiting for him to say something, but he continued looking down at her. "And that star is called Sydney, and the people there live off of only pizza and mint frosting."  
  
"Mmhmm," Robin hummed.  
  
"You are not even paying attention!" Starfire pointed out.  
  
"I am so," he answered. "Looking at the Stars. They're beautiful tonight."  
  
"Are they not every night?" she teased.  
  
"They are. But tonight they seem to glow."  
  
She shifted a little against the roof. "Do you think so?"  
  
He scooted close to her again, putting his elbow over her and laying his forearm flat against the roof. "Uh huh," he answered as he lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
She tilted her head to untangle her fingers from her hair and she brushed her mouth against his. Robin caught her lips with his, coaxing her into opening her mouth so he could brush his tongue against hers softly. He kissed her slowly, parting every couple of minutes just enough for them both to gulp in a few breaths of air before kissing her again.  
  
She sat up, pushing him up with her, keeping their mouths together. She slid his gloves off his hands, not letting any space come between them. He pressed one hand against her back and twisted another in her hair. She pushed him back, breaking their kiss gently and he gave her a quizzical look. She reached up and took both corners of his mask and pulled it away from his face, smiling up at his ice blue eyes.  
  
"That is better," she declared softly, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him as she kissed him again.  
  
There was a thud behind them and Robin broke their kiss hastily, grabbing for his mask and placing it on, slightly crooked. Starfire scooped up his gloves for him.  
  
"Woah! Are we interrupting?" Cyborg asked, smirking at them.  
  
"Nope," Robin answered, standing and pulling Starfire up after him. "We were just stargazing."  
  
"Uh huh," Beast Boy said doubtfully.  
  
"Isn't it a little early for you guys to get back from patrol?" Robin asked sternly.  
  
"Dude! It's past one o'clock! How late do you usually stay out?"  
  
Robin blinked. "It's past one already?"  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Stargazing my molybdenum a-"  
  
"C'mon, Star." Robin pulled her after him. "You're probably tired if you fell asleep out here in the first place."  
  
A few minutes later they were curled against each other in Starfire's round bed, Robin enjoying the scent of raspberry and vanilla and that fruity smell that he couldn't quite place. He was threading his fingers through her hair, stroking his fingers through it and over her back to soothe her into sleep.  
  
"Robin?" she asked softly.  
  
"Mhm?" he answered.  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow we could partake in the activity of bird watching."  
  
His fingers paused against her back. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "What?"  
  
"If we went stargazing tonight, I think tomorrow I would like to bird watch," she said, finality in her voice.  
  
Robin blinked at her. "You know there's still time now," he offered.  
  
She stretched out, bringing her arms around his neck. "That is preferable," she purred, leaning forward to brush her lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even mean to write this! I don't really know how this happened. I would say I needed a fluff fix but I actually distracted myself from one of my other fics to write this? I don't know. I'm not sorry for the puns. Also, if you were wondering, molybdenum is the type of steel that Cyborg's robotic parts are made of. So he was going to say 'my molybdenum ass'. But Robin interrupted him. Because that's rude.


End file.
